Extra: Natsuyasumi no Erina
|volume = Volume 8 |kana = 夏休みのエリナ |romaji = Natsuyasumi no Erina |ep = 29, Erina's Summer Vacation |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |chapprev = N/A |chapnext = N/A }} Natsuyasumi no Erina is an extra chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. It features Erina Nakiri. The events of the chapter are set prior to the events of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Plot Summary In Erina Nakiri's kitchen, Hisako Arato, the latter's secretary, prepares a curry dish for the upcoming Autumn Election. Erina comes in and wanders around in search of something to do, only to fail. After receiving a call from her cousin, Alice Nakiri, Erina follows her to a public pool accompanied with Ryō Kurokiba, Alice's aide. Just as Erina refuses to go in, Alice urges Erina to try new things out in order to gain a better mindset in becoming a top chef. At the same time in the Polar Star Dormitory, an unbearable heat from the summer sun radiates around the kitchen where Megumi Tadokoro, Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki try to cook. Yūki recommends that they use the inflatable pool to cool themselves down and she prepares the pool chairs. She then urges the other two to change into their swimsuits. Meanwhile, in the public pool, as Erina and Alice finish changing, they enter the poolside only to attract some attention from a few strangers. As Kurokiba sets the parasols, Alice prompts Erina to have more fun as she claims the latter to be too ignorant. They both continue to chat after playing in the water. Alice then brings up a topic which regards flirting, only to be disregarded by Erina as she claims such actions of men are childish. However, Erina claims that she does have someone she admires despite having no interest in the opposite sex. Alice urges Erina to tell. Erina then mentions a cook she once knew who she deemed as ideal. Alice, disappointed, then states Erina knows nothing about love. Meanwhile, in the Polar Star Dorm, the three girls struggle to find a comfortable spot to settle in the small pool. After multiple attempts of failure, Yūki goes into a fit and attempts to head back to the kitchen to cook. Her rage turns into determination as Megumi lifts all of their spirits in a cheerful manner. Back at the public pool, Alice prepares to leave her pool as Erina complains about the holiday. As Erina and Alice head back to the car, Erina spots a few couples holding hands. She then turns away in discomfort, saying that there is no fun in love to herself. As she returns to her kitchen, Erina swears to herself to fully commit to cooking; only then can she reach the top. She then resumes her duties the following morning as she prepares to cook yet again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hisako Arato *Erina Nakiri *Alice Nakiri *Ryō Kurokiba *Yūki Yoshino *Megumi Tadokoro *Ryōko Sakaki Trivia *This chapter takes place in the timeline of Chapter 46. *Spanning 31 pages, this chapter exceeds the standard chapter length and is the longest extra of the manga series. *It is revealed that Alice Nakiri watches romance series when she claims she do so during her free time. However, she falls asleep halfway through, which partially contradicts her statement. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Extra Category:Volume 8